In today's households, toilets are primary used for disposal of people's excretion. In the washrooms in public areas (such as schools, companies, or shopping malls), toilets and male urinals are usually installed therein to meet various requirements from different users.
Different people own different hygienic habits, and it is not uncommon to find that some users will begin to urinate when not approaching the male urinals close enough. In this case, urine would be dropped outside rather than directly into the male urinals. Consequently, not only does the ground become wet and dirty which causes problems of environmental sanitation, but also the workload of the cleaning staff is made heavier.
In order to overcome above shortcomings, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention to provide a distance warning device for a male urinal, designed to alert users to approach much closer to the male urinal to have the urine completely dropped into the male urinal, so as to maintain the environmental sanitation and to relieve the workload of the cleaning staff.